


Our Love Is Worth It All

by AmeliaAurelia



Series: Our Forever [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Family, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mother-son talk, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAurelia/pseuds/AmeliaAurelia
Summary: The last year has been woo planning the wedding even with our parents help it has been a lot of work, i want Harry to have the wedding of his dreams, we even have Tango and Salsa lessons together for the wedding and yes i hate it but anything to make Haz happy.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Our Forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990537
Kudos: 1





	Our Love Is Worth It All

**Author's Note:**

> The first one kinda inspired me to write this one :)

A few days after our engagment we pretty much did leave the bedroom, to busy celebrating getting engaged.  
We did however talk more about kids and after 6 momth of talking we decided to buy a dog and Harry name her Chari short for (Charizard) a pokemon, anyway a pet would make us get use to more responsibility and one day we´re be ready for kids, even though i have sisters and use to help and stuff but this is different this is my own life my own kids.  
The last year has been woo planning the wedding even with our parents help it has been a lot of work, i want Harry to have the wedding of his dreams, we even have Tango and Salsa lessons together for the wedding and yes i hate it but anything to make Haz happy.  
We just got home from our last dancing lesson thanked god it´s done "i don´t know about Haz but i´m in the shower if you need me."  
"I´ll join after i had a drink of water" we kissed before i walked out and up to our bathroom.  
I turned the hot water on and dressed down till i´m naked and then under the water and it feel amazing and while i stood with my eyes closed i felt another body "darling i know it´s you i know your body as well as my own hand."  
"Back at ya honey" i felt his lips on mine and we kissed a bit "how about some hot stuff under the hot stuff."  
"How about you stop asking question you already know the answer for."  
We did just have sex in the shower, we also had sex while drying off even though that was a bit weird but when your horny you find a way, we had sex on the way to our bedroom and in bed which was amazing.

Everyone we invited rsvp´d the last one did a month before but hey at least they rsvp´d, Haz and i are both looking forward for our wedding, i can´t wait to fully give myself to him to let him call me his forever and ever.  
The month up to the wedding was a lot nerve-racking but sex somehow made it lot´s better, since the wedding is at a hotel in London 10 minutes away from our house where Harry will stay with his mom and sister, while i got a suite at the hotel where i will stay the night up till, with my mom sisters and Mark.  
The night before we´d nothing but have each other up cause at 2pm i´ll be leaving for 24 hours so we better screw while we can.  
The next day i came down to the kitchen with my suitecase and took a water from the fridge before kissing my fiancé´s soft lips "i love you darling."  
"I love you more honey and are you ready for tomorrow."  
"The better question is are you ready to become a Tomlinson."  
"No sweety but i am ready to become Styles-Tomlinson my heart."  
Styles-Tomlinson sounds great my love and kiss me goodbye and goodnight."  
"Don´t you mean goodnight and goodbye love."  
"Whatever the saying is just kiss me already."  
We smile at each other and kiss and it was such a sweet kiss "see you at the altar almost husband."  
I kissed Haz once more "i´ll be the one in white smiling at you almost husband."  
"You better go love in 20 seconds we can´t see one another before 24 hours and is Jay picking you up here or meeting you at the hotel."  
"15 seconds and she´s meet me at the hotel later and i love you darling."  
"I love you to honey" he said and i took my suitcase and kissed once more before walking out the door.

My mom and sisters arrived a few hours after i´d and when they came i was watching tv and drinking a soda, Lottie Fizzy Daisy and Phoebe huged me and had a soda each and sat down in the couch, i took my mom with me into the bedroom.  
I showed her my suite for the first time in real life, i only send her a few pictures of a few, one in back and one in white and i chose white.  
"Your gonna look beautiful kisddo and have you written your promise´s yet."  
We sat down on the bed "Thanks mom and no not yet" i truly don´t know what to write yet "i´m not sure what to promise him but myself."  
"That´s all you have to promise sweetcheeks to give him you."  
I nodded my mother does have a good point and it would a typical me thing to say but Haz will love it anyway.  
We joined the girls again and i took to cold beers one for my mom and one for me then i sat next to her and gave her, her´s.

A few hours later my friends came and gave me my bachelor party, i know the party will be hell for some of them because the stripper is a guy and 50% of my friends are straight.  
My mom and sisters are in the big bedroom where they´ll sleep and they are unpacking everything they are gonna need for tomorrow.  
Even though the straight wasn´t fund of the stipper we still had a good time and when i got to bed i fell asleep as aoon as my head hit the pillow i was out and drunk off my ass but it was one hell of a time we had and Zayn took the stripper home.

The next day i woke up and ready to gag and i ran to the bathroom to vomit which i´d and then i took a shower to wake up, the hot water felt good but while i dried off i had to throw up again.  
I got dressed in my sweats and out to the livingroom where my mom and sisters are eating.  
"Here drink some water" my mom said and gave me a bottle "did you and the guys had fun."  
I didn´t asnwer at first too busy drinking the water "yeah we´d and got a bit to drunk but it was a great party."  
"Let me guess Lou Zayn feft with the stripper" Lottie said.  
"He´d yeah and he was a very big turn on and 4 years ago would had been a great one nighter but i´m very much in love and can´t wait to get married today" my mom smile at me and i sat down with them and had some breakfast myself "pancakes are perfect handover food."  
"Yeah i thought i would be a good idea" mom smile at me and i smile back.  
After we ate i took a nap i´m still a bit tired after last night, since i don´t have to be at the church before 5pm and it´s 11am now a nap will do me good.

My mom woke me up at 3pm which i thankful for and i took another shower cause you can still smell the booze on me and hell if i smell like booze at my own wedding, it´s also a good thing i´ll be wearing perfume just in case my second shower won´t do the work.  
Hafe an hour before it starts i got there with my mom and sisters.  
I changed into my suite and looked myself in the mirror and i look fab in my white suite.  
When i came out to where my family was sitting i took a glass of wine to calm my nerve and i sat down next to Lottie.  
When the time finally came my mom walked me down and gave me away while the music was playing and we kissed each other cheeks, seconds later Anne walked Harry down and we smiled at each otherr while the music was playing.  
The priest began to speak but to be honest i didn´t really listen to busy looked and fall in love all over again with Haz.  
Then i heard him say my name "Louis would you like to say your promise to Harry" i nodded i cannot stop smiling.  
"Haz i love you so much and all i want to do is make you happy" we smile at one another "through out the years i have giving you many things but today i give you the final piece" i smile big "today i give you me with all i am."  
The smile on Harry´s face is everything "Harry would you like to say your promise to Louis."  
"Lou you stole my heart the day we met and when you said i should stop looking like a model i fell deep in love with you and when you asked me to marry you with that song it was all i could ever ask for and you make me happier then ever before and today i give you everything i am" he smile big at me.  
When we were asked about the rings and our i do´s and then we kissed.

Everything was going great at the reception, i just can´t believe i´m married to the most wonderful man in the world the love of my life Harry Styles-Tomlinson.  
We´re on the dance floor having our first dance as a married couple while kissing a bit "i love you Harry Styles-Tomlinson" i kissed my husband.  
"I love you to Louis Styles-Tomlinson" he smile sweet at me.  
I leaned in to whisper something in his ear "i can´t wait for the rest of our life´s and future together darling."  
Then he whispered back and i could feel the smile on his mouth "neither can i love and i have a gift for us."  
I looked confused at him "but i didn´t buy us anything."  
"You gave me all i could ever ask for today honey" we smile at one another "a month ago something wonderful happen and" i got big eyes is Harry about to tell me what i think he is "i´m pregnant honey" yes he was and we kissed, our love is worth it all and together we can do everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think :)
> 
> FYI i´ll write at least one more for this series :)


End file.
